The San Stones Chronicle : Demon Miko
by Icewings
Summary: SessKag Kagome, a demon miko, is on the adventure of a lifetime! (yes I know it's corny) With friends she meets along the way she learns the finer points of magic and combat to finally regain her lands. What's gonna happen? Click to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna write this more than once. Eh-hem. THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THEY ARE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S AND IF I SAID THEY WERE MINE WOULD ANYONE BELIEVE ME? *Icewings hears crickets chirping* I didn't THINK so! ^_~ Read and Review please!  
  
Author: Icewings  
  
Beta: Aysel  
  
Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter  
  
~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~  
  
Wooden sandals pounded against the dirt road.  
  
Clop clop clop clop clop.  
  
"Hey, stop, thief!"  
  
Clopclopclopclopclopclop  
  
"Gimme back my stuff! I'm warning you!"  
  
CLOPCLOPCLOPCLOPCLOPCLOPCLOP.  
  
FWOOOOOOM! BWSHHHH!!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Thump. Rustle. Skid. Silence.  
  
A young woman of slender build pulled to a stop over the unconscious man lying prone on the ground. Luckily, he'd landed in the soft grass off to the side of the road. She leaned down and reclaimed the basket in his hand.  
  
"W-why can't I move?" he rasped.  
  
"Immobilization spell." She said simply. "You'll be able to move again in a few hours, but I won't be so forgiving next time."  
  
"Go to hell." He hissed.  
  
He was ignored. "Ya know, you should've known better. I AM a 'demon' after all." She chuckled and straightened from her bent position 'Huh, I guess Kaede is training me too well. I didn't mean to use that much power.' The girl thought to herself.  
  
She looked around the marketplace at the handful of staring villagers and sweatdropped. "What? He tripped!"  
  
She turned and was quickly walking back to the vendor she'd been buying vegetables from when she heard a little girl's voice saying, "Look, mommy, it's the nice healer lady! Hello, Healer lady!" The miko smiled and waved at the little girl, who cheerfully waved back.  
  
The mother shushed the girl after seeing who she was waving at, and lead the protesting child away while speaking in whispered tones. The wind carried the sound to her though and she managed to hear anyway.  
  
"She's a nasty demon who only pretends to be nice, Mayu. If you're not a good girl, she'll steal you from your bed and eat you for her supper." The mother looked at the 'demon', who pretended not to hear. Mayu gazed at her with a new sense of fear, and moved closer to her mother.  
  
Kagome sighed. Slanderous rumors had been spread among the suspicious villagers since she could remember, and everything that went wrong in the village was blamed on her, Souta, and her friend Sango. The three had been found half-drowned on the riverbank seven years ago without any memory of who they were. If it weren't for the village priestess Kaede, they would have been driven out long ago. The two girls had learned to ignore the rumors and went on with their lives isolated from everyone else. But Souta had a bit more trouble understanding why the other kids wouldn't play with him, and had lately been going into the woods for hours on end.  
  
Kagome was wondering what was so interesting in the woods when a child's voice broke the busy murmur of the market day. "Kagome!"  
  
She turned at the sound of her name to see her little brother Souta running at her head on.  
  
As he lurched to a stop in front of her, panting and heaving, he gasped out, "Sango...fever, rising...needsyourhelp." Upon hearing this, Kagome wasted no time in running back toward the house they lived in.  
  
Running as fast as she could in her miko outfit, she silently thanked Kaede for her medicine training. She jostled her way past shoppers as she continued to hurry down the dirt road at a pace that was dangerously crash-destined.  
  
Worry and regret was printed on her unusually pretty features, and Kagome scolded herself for leaving her sick friend for even a moment.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome ran into something hard and unmoving. Falling back, she saw that it was a black stallion, and she gasped in surprise and fear were she looked up to see who was on it. It was the Eastern Captain of the Guard, Hiten.  
  
Kagome realized that she'd stumbled into some sort of procession when she saw the youkai guards strategically placed around a litter containing someone with long, silver hair.  
  
Something about it tickled her memory, but she shook it off as unimportant. 'This is no time to be taking a trip down memory lane.' She scolded herself.  
  
Turning her attention back to Hiten, she bowed her head under his annoyed glare. Kagome quickly apologized for not paying attention, but it did not seem to lessen the sneer of intense irritation written all over the round, handsome features.  
  
She could feel eyes on her back as she hurried away, and Kagome marveled at the fact that she wasn't punished.  
  
Hiten and his brother, Manten, were known for their evil and unforgiving ways, and she shuddered at the thought of some of their injustices.  
  
~*~ ~* ~ * The Litter*~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the girl turned away, and wondered at her alluring scent. Though he couldn't quite place it, he knew that he'd smelled it before, sometime long ago.  
  
Seeing that Hiten was about to stop her, he coolly stated, "Leave her."  
  
At the strange look Hiten had shot him, Sesshoumaru elaborated. "We do not have time to waste on lowly humans."  
  
Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Hiten gave the order, and they proceeded on to the Eastern castle, where the ruling queen was only a puppet for an insane master.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. It was such a pity he couldn't simply wage war against the East and restore power to the true heirs. But, as long as Lady Koshi was legally ruling the throne, he couldn't do a thing about it, unless he wanted to discredit the East. The other two kingdoms would think it weak for not being able to defend itself.  
  
The lady herself was merely a foil for Naraku, who ruled from his position as chief advisor.  
  
Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. If only he could get an assassin into the Eastern castle. Then he could kill the bastard without blame.  
  
And here he was, trying to make peace with the hanyou. After putting it off for six years, he was finally renewing the peace treaties with the other three castles of the compass. He was also hoping to find someone.  
  
She was here, in the Eastern Lands. The whole country would know if she left, and none of his informants had reported otherwise.  
  
~*~ ~* ~ *~ ~* ~ ~* ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Kagome rushed into the house she and Sango shared, kicking off her shoes at the door. Pushing back the paper screen, she saw Sango on the futon, sweating buckets. Heavy blankets were piled on her thin frame in a futile attempt to stop her shivering.  
  
The young priestess strode over, threw off the blankets, and got to work.  
  
~~~!~~~!*The Eastern Castle Gardens*!~~~!~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru held his hand under a stream of cool water from the Eastern castle's garden fountain, letting the golden light from the setting sun warm his relaxed frame.  
  
He tensed as someone came up behind him, but relaxed as the familiar scent of rain and flowers reached his nose.  
  
"Lady Koshi," He said quietly, "Was the meeting with Vizier Naraku cut short? I did not anticipate your company until the evening meal."  
  
An elegant cat youkai stood beside him and said in an offhanded tone, "He doesn't need me right now. No doubt he's trying to come up with new ways of forcing my signature onto new laws."  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent, and looked up at the beautiful tai-youkai. "Why do you let him?"  
  
There was a long pause, and then she sighed. "He is very powerful. I would not be able to beat him in a duel, and you know as well as I do that a throne can only be retaken by one with the royal blood of that land.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered aloud. "Then why hasn't he gotten rid of you? Surely he knows that you're at least a threat to his power."  
  
Koshi grinned ruefully. "He believes that I had lost the use of my mental facilities since he took the castle. As long as I keep up the charade, he lets me wander around to let the people know that I am still alive."  
  
"Do you not have a plan to get rid of him?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Koshi sighed. "He has spies all over the castle. If I made a move to conspire against him, he'd lock me up. Then I wouldn't be able to help anyone."  
  
"Then there is no hope for the Eastern Lands?" Sesshoumaru said in a dull tone.  
  
"Have faith, young lord." Koshi had an annoyed look. "Do you honestly believe I'd lie down and let that evil slime rule without a fight? I said that he could see what I do, not that he sees what I think." She leaned forward and whispered, "I have a plan already in motion."  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to believe that Naraku was correct in assuming that Koshi had lost it. "Tell me, Koshi, what do you plan to do?"  
  
Koshi grinned, reminding Sesshoumaru of his childhood friend. "Let's just say that I sent someone a little history lesson. You'll know when it happens." Again there was that mysterious look.  
  
Sesshoumaru was skeptical. "When what happens?"  
  
Suddenly, he felt it. It was faint and brief, but it was definitely there. It was a surge of immense youki from the eastern border of the Eastern Lands.  
  
He'd felt it before a long time ago, and his heart was filled with something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was joy. His childhood friend, the one person he'd told all of his secrets to and trusted most, was alive.  
  
"It has begun." Said Koshi with a satisfied grin.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Kagome sank gratefully into the water, relaxing in the hot spring conveniently located in the woods a couple hundred yards away from her house. She was slowly soaking away the tiredness and strain of the long day in the light of the setting sun.  
  
It had taken the morning and afternoon for Kagome and Souta to bring Sango's fever down, and all involved were exhausted. After almost losing her friend to a coma, and spending most of the day to do some serious miko healing magic, Kagome was tired and wanted to fall asleep right where she lay in the heated water.  
  
But she knew sadly that this was not to be. Chores had to be done, patients had to be treated, and they still didn't have any food.  
  
The young miko absently fiddled with the chain from which a stone in the shape of an arrowhead hung, her mind drifting off to random things. She was just wondering yet again of who she was before coming to the village.  
  
Suddenly, as if a dam had burst, images ripped into her consciousness, swamping her mind with confusing shouts and flashing images. She sank deeper into the water, furiously fighting back the unfamiliar memories pouring into her mind, and losing.  
  
The images were suddenly vivid and clear; every detail was brought into focus; more than any dream or memory could ever possibly form.  
  
~~%~%~~%~% A Vision %~%~~%~~  
  
Screams of loss and pain pierced the night sky, the burning village casting flickering light on the four figures running through the forest.  
  
The Lady on the Eastern Lands was rushing along her daughter, one hand clutch in a secure grip on the little girl's. In the crook of her other arm was a small bundle containing a little boy of about three years.  
  
They could hear the underbrush behind them being crumpled under heavy feet. Despite their demon speed, the sounds were getting closer.  
  
The small band of five finally cleared the trees, only to find themselves at the edge of a sharp cliff. Knowing that there was no escape for all of them, the woman turned to face their pursuers and thrust her arms into the air. Slowly, a pink bubble began to spread from her fingertips to envelope the five in a protection spell.  
  
There were five chasing them, and the barrier could only hold for so long under the attacks the enemy was throwing at it.  
  
Lady Koshi kissed the bundle in her arms, and turned to a young Sango, who was struggling keep her gaze on the lady to avoid looking at the unfair odds slowly diminishing their wall of protection. Her father, the captain of the Eastern guard, had positioned himself in front of the small group.  
  
"Sango, first child of the captain of the guard, I'm entrusting you with the safety and care of both princess Kagome and prince Souta." Sango stared at her in shock and confusion. After all, she was only ten in youkai years.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and fighting back tears, Lady Koshi continued on. "Though young, you are also trust-worthy and strong. I know you will guard them with your life. You must protect them until the day Kagome becomes powerful enough to come back and re-claim the throne. Stay in the Eastern Lands, everyone will know if you leave." With that, she placed the bundle that held Souta into the bewildered girl's arms.  
  
Then she knelt down and folded 8-year-old Kagome into her arms, tears welling in her eyes as she choked out, "Kagome, my little water-nymph, I need to stay here to do what I can to help the people in this time of need. I will see you again someday when you're big and strong."  
  
Koshi pushed back to look the little girl in the eye. "Right now, I want you to go with Sango."  
  
Bringing Kagome in for one last hug, she spoke softly, "Watch out for yourself and your little brother. You are this land's only hope now. I love you both very much, and be a good girl for Sango."  
  
Suddenly, there was a terrible crackling sound as the barrier collapsed. There was a cry of surprise and pain, and the three turned in horror to see Kusino, Captain of the Guard, fall to his knees. A look of shock and regret was permanently etched on his features as blood began to stain the armor around his chest, a demon's spear thrust into his neck. Sango gave an anguished cry as the other females looked on in horror as the loyal captain fell to the ground.  
  
The three lifted their eyes from the corpse to see his murderer's face. A crazed gleam of sick pleasure in dark eyes decorated almost feminine features, twisting them into something ugly and malicious. Kagome was crying as she called to the monster, "Naraku, why?"  
  
His response was cruel smirk and he turned his attention to Koshi. "My Lady Koshi, what are you doing out here? Come, you shouldn't be outside on such a cold night as this."  
  
Lady Koshi, head bowed from her inner turmoil at the loss of a loyal subject and friend, spat, "You are a filthy toad, Naraku. A filthy, evil, half-demon monster. You've killed my husband, and stolen castle and lands that belong to the Higurashi line."  
  
Her head snapped up, her eyes burning with hatred. "But you will not harm my children."  
  
And with that, she pivoted on her foot to shove something into Sango's hand, calling, "Wear them to remain undetected." and pushed the young guardian and Kagome off the cliff.  
  
As she plummeted to the river below, she heard the hanyou's scream of rage. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she watched Lady Koshi turn into her youkai form and taking a battle stance before Naraku. The last thing she saw before reaching the water was her mother being hit in the side, hate and frustration pouring off her attacker's body.  
  
~~%~%~~%End of Vision%~~%~%~~  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering, 'this story sounds awfully familiar', does the name 'Freezing Transfusion of Blood' ring any bells? That was this story's original name and this not the first time I've posted it. I had to take it down because I didn't think it was fair to my readers to make them wait for updates for months at a time. Now I have a lot more of this already written, so it shouldn't be a problem anymore. I've made some minor changes here and there. If you are a new reader, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Control

AN: Hello! Hope you like this next chappie!  
  
Author: Icewings  
  
Beta: Aysel  
  
Chapter 2: Losing Control  
  
Last Chapter: As Kagome plummeted to the river below, she heard the hanyou's scream of rage. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she watched Lady Koshi turn into her youkai form and take a battle stance before Naraku. The last thing she saw before reaching the water was her mother being hit in the side, hate and frustration pouring off her attacker's body.  
  
~~%~%~~%End of Vision%~~%~%~~  
  
Kagome was suddenly released from the vision, hot tears coursing down her cheeks. The pain of loss and confusion resurfaced after almost a decade of lying dormant deep in her heart. Gasping for breath for a couple of minutes, she composed herself enough to climb out of the spring, and toweled off.  
  
She was just slipping on her clothes when she heard a crash in the foliage nearby, a loud hissing voice saying, "You'll pay for that, human."  
  
Tightly securing the sash on her white and red miko clothing, Kagome rushed over to help.  
  
She arrived at the scene to see she'd stumbled across a youkai camp, where a group of snake and weasel demons were crowded around a small figure slumped at the base of a tree.  
  
As she stepped closer, a twig snapped beneath her foot, and a half a dozen bloodthirsty youkai turned to look at the new threat. When they turned away from their victim, Kagome could see Souta was the object of interest. He was defiantly wiping at his split lip with the back of his hand, and the sight of blood made her own blood boil. "Souta!"  
  
"Stay back, sis. I don't want you to get hurt!" he called back.  
  
"Well, well." Sneered a weasel youkai. "Another human, and a pretty one at that. We could always use one more. You can be a sort of present, for our most esteemed master. We've already got our lunch right here." He walked over to Souta, and kicked him in the side. The boy cried out in pain, and bit the youkai on the leg.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Screamed the weasel demon, then bent to cuff the small youkai child across the temple, knocking him to the ground and making a small stream of blood run down his face.  
  
Kagome felt herself lose control at this sight. Shock and wonder were apparent on her features as she felt an unexplainable surge of power turn her blood into fire, and she saw red.  
  
A strange feeling overtook her, and her instinct told her to kill the threat on her brother.  
  
"You filthy, repulsive scum." She spat, her head bowed with long, black bangs hiding her eyes from view. Suddenly, her head snapped up, and her lips twisted into a horrifying smirk.  
  
The gang of youkai watched in growing fear as Kagome's eye whites turned red. Her black hair was turning to an iridescent midnight blue, and her nails lengthened to claws that resembled scythes. A bright blue light glowed from the jewel around her neck, but she paid it no heed. She was possessed with a lust to kill.  
  
She launched herself fifty feet into the air to point her claws at the weasel youkai. She slashed twice at her victim, who was frozen in shock, then landed on the corpse. After that, she was nothing more than a spinning blur of claws, night-black hair, and scythe-like fangs.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*Three Minutes Later*~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood unharmed, retracting claws dripping with blood, over the mangled bodies of the youkai gang. There was an eerie silence to the air after all of the clatter of ripping flesh and cries of pain.  
  
She'd been swift and ruthless, cutting into each youkai with a mad sort of glee. It was almost like she'd enjoyed it, and that was what scared her the most.  
  
Kagome broke the silence as she fell to her knees in shock at what she'd just done. Her eyes and claws had returned to normal, and Souta rushed over to her side. He was calling her name and trying to get a reaction out of his shocked sister.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Thoughts were swirling around in the chaos that was her mind, and the only thing that registered was the smell of blood everywhere, making her want to throw up.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, miraculously calm considering what had just happened. Souta was pelting her with questions that went unanswered, and as they were leaving, something caught the light from the corner of her eye.  
  
Curiosity got the best of her and she waked over to the corpse of a snake demon. Bending down toward the pink glow, she saw that it was a shard of crystal.  
  
Kagome picked it up and examined it in the sunlight. A strange feeling of warmth spread through her body and the shard seemed to glow brighter.  
  
Shrugging it off as her imagination, she pocketed the piece and the siblings made their way back to the village.  
  
~*~ ~* ~ *~ ~* ~ ~* ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
The cicadas were singing their woodsy songs when Kagome, supported by Souta entered Kaede's hut. The two had previously agreed that Kaede was the one to tell because she was the only villager that they could trust, and she could help to explain what was going on.  
  
"What has happened to ye, child?" Kaede exclaimed, noticing the streaks of blood across Kagome's hakama. Kaede and Souta sat her by the fire.  
  
Kagome quickly explained all that had happened, Souta adding in small details like how he'd seen that strange glow from her necklace.  
  
Kaede sighed and shook her head. "I had suspected this might happen."  
  
"What? What do you mean Kaede-sensei?" Kagome said confused.  
  
"I knew ye might be youkai, and if it were so, then it would show itself eventually. That is why I have been training you and Sango to control your chi."  
  
Kagome wasn't really surprised actually. She'd always noticed how Sango, Souta and herself had been able to do things that none of the other village kids could do. They could run faster, jump farther, and learn more than all of them put together. "So... what do we do about this, Kaede-sensei?" she asked slowly.  
  
"It seems that ye might need to leave this village and find refuge in the woods."  
  
Kagome and Souta were shocked. This was their home! They couldn't just up and leave! "Are you sure, Sensei Kaede?"  
  
The old priestess looked closely at her, and replied, "Let me see the necklace around ye neck, child."  
  
Kagome touched the arrowhead jewel on her chain, and held it out for inspection, still clasped around her neck. "Can ye not unclasp it?" Kaede questioned.  
  
Kagome just shook her head, and leaned forward to give the old priestess a better look. After examining the jewel, chain, and clasp, Kaede leaned back with a sigh of resolution. "Aye, child. The stone that hangs from the chain is called a Kage stone."  
  
Seeing the blank looks the siblings were giving her, she went on.  
  
"Long ago there was an ancient priestess name Midoriko, who created what was known as the San stones. The first was knows as the Shikon no Tama, created during her first life. It can give a demon incredible power. When she was reincarnated, she created another called the Kassin stone, which can protect a being from any and all harm. When she was reincarnated for a third time, she made the Kage no Tama, which creates a concealment spell. In order to make sure that none would ever possess such an imbalance of power, all three stones were shattered and scattered to the winds by a powerful miko named Kikyou. Now it is almost impossible to obtain one because they are incredibly valuable and rare. A single shard can increase any being's power ten times."  
  
"What does this have to do with us having to leave?" Souta interjected impatiently.  
  
"Patience, young one, and let me continue." The old woman reprimanded, and went on. "I believe that Kagome possesses a large shard of the Kage jewel. The Kage concealment spell hides a demon's scent, appearance, and power from all other youkai. It also will hide any who stand near, though not as well. The spell ceases when the bearer releases a surge of power strong enough that the stone's spell can no longer conceal the demon. From what you've told me, this afternoon's occurrence was more that enough to un-shield you. I fear this Naraku will be coming for you soon."  
  
As the words left her mouth, Sango stumbled in dressed in her oversized kimono, her hair loose down her back. Smiling weakly, she rasped out, "What'd I miss?"  
  
Kagome scolded her for getting out of bed, which Sango simply brushed off and took a seat on the floor. Then she was filled in on the day's events.  
  
After getting over the shock of finding out about being a youkai, Sango growled, "We'd best not waste any time then. Come on, we must pack for the journey."  
  
"Wait. If ye be leaving so soon, then ye had better take these." Kaede said, going to the basket she kept in the corner. Sango and Kagome looked on in curiosity. After a moment of rummaging, she brought out two things wrapped in cloth.  
  
"I was going to present these on ye birthdays, but it seems that I will need to give them to ye now."  
  
Kagome remembered that her and Sango's fifteenth birthdays were that very next week, and frowned that she had forgotten.  
  
Kaede handed the first package to Sango, who promptly unwrapped it to reveal a small mirror. Sango picked it up and arched an eyebrow. "What do I need this for, Kaede?" she asked, her tone puzzled.  
  
Kaede smiled. She knew Sango wasn't the kind to dwell on her looks, but the mirror had special powers. "That is no ordinary mirror, child."  
  
Sango looked up from examining it. "What do you mean, Kaede? Does it have a spell on it?"  
  
The old miko's eye glittered with mystery. "It is known as Annak's mirror, and used properly, it will reveal to you anything you wish to see."  
  
Sango looked skeptically at the round piece of glass and said slowly, "How does it work?"  
  
Kaede frowned. "Ye are going to have to find that out on your own."  
  
Sango looked closely at the elegant engravings on the silver and crystal frame, as if they might reveal the secrets of the odd mirror. "Can you give me a clue at least?" She said, while examining the smooth back where sharp black lines cut through the crystal. What amazed her most though was that it seemed to emit a faint pulse. She could feel its energy weigh on her hand more than the mirror.  
  
"Only that ye must look with your heart." Was Kaede's vague reply.  
  
"Great." The young protectress muttered. "That's REALLY helpful."  
  
Ignoring Sango's muttering, Kaede turned to Kagome and handed her a long package. Kagome guessed it was a dagger by the shape of the bundle, and was disappointed at the thought. She did not really want a weapon. She felt through the cloth, and was surprised that it was not the thin, flat shape of a knife, but something round.  
  
She fully unwrapped it to reveal a flute.  
  
Kagome carefully lifted it in her hands and her eyes widened when she barely felt it press against her skin. "Kaede?" Kagome questioned. The old miko had taught her to play the flute, but this was so much different. Besides it being so light, it had an aura, like it was alive or something. She marveled at the elaborate carvings along its length that swirled in an almost mesmerizing pattern.  
  
"Take care of it, child." Kaede said quietly. "Its power will be as important to ye as Sango's mirror."  
  
Kagome was curious. 'What could a flute do besides make pretty sounds?' she wondered.  
  
Kaede answered her unspoken question. "It brings submission. The flute can charm any listener to do what the musician wishes when used with the purpose on the musician's mind, but ye must have control of thy emotions to use the flute's power, or it will use ye. Now Sango, let me have a look at thy sheath." Kaede held out a withered hand. The young protectress looked at her curiously, unsheathed her sword, and handed the scabbard to her. The old woman held it in aged hands and began chanting a spell.  
  
The black wood slowly began to glow a misty gray, and the old woman held out her hand to both the girls for their gifts. She first placed the flute against the sheath, and to the girl's surprise, it seemed to melt into the wood, and then there was a lacquered picture of a flute on the smooth ebony surface. She did the same with the mirror and the same thing happened. "For safety and easy storage." She said, handing it back to the confused protectress. "Now it can't be stolen, only lost, and if it's lost, a beam of light shoots to the sky from it when you call its name, Kakunou (storage) on a moonless night."  
  
Sango carefully took it back and sheathed her sword.  
  
Souta, who'd been sitting quietly this entire time, spoke up. "Hey! Don't I get a present?"  
  
"Ye are of much too young an age to receive your gift. When it is time, I shall give it to you." Kaede said tartly.  
  
"Hmm." Souta pouted.  
  
"Kaede, do you know if and when we can come back?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"I am not sure, but it might be for many years yet. It might be best if ye took everything with ye."  
  
Sango nodded. Suddenly, her cat-youkai senses picked up the sound of rustling grass behind one wall. Bristling, she said in a low voice, "Something's outside."  
  
Kagome sniffed at the air, and carefully shifted her weight from her knees to her feet. "I smell it. There are fifteen, and definitely not friendly." She said after a sniff of the leftover blood on their weapons. Youkai blood.  
  
"Kaede" Kagome said in a low voice, "I need you to take Souta into the woods to hide until we come to get you."  
  
Kaede nodded in agreement, and firmly grasped Souta's hand and moved to the doorway where she lifted her bow and quiver from their places on the wall. Kagome and Sango rose to their feet and moved to the corners of the back wall.  
  
There was a soft thump, then something crashed through the wall they guarded; chunks of wall flying everywhere. All inside ducked for cover, arms over their heads to protect themselves from the jagged projectiles.  
  
The dust cleared to reveal a gang of rat youkai. Kagome and Sango rose from the floor to fighting stances and watched as a particularly greasy one, presumably the leader, stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome and Souta Higurashi," it sneered, "you are sentenced to death by the Eastern crown." And with a snap of his fingers, the youkai charged.  
  
Sango surprised them from the side, her katana drawn. Kagome backed up to where Souta and Kaede were, using her miko power to disintegrate any who came into her line of sight.  
  
She and Sango proceeded to wreak havoc on the enemy's ranks, until one got by Kagome's defenses and targeted Souta.  
  
It reached out to grab the boy, and screamed in pain as it looked over it's shoulder to see a sword embedded deep in it's back, and the rapidly reddening eyes of its owner.  
  
'How dare he', was the only thought that raged through Kagome's mind as her hair streaked the color of fresh blood and her claws lengthened to deadly points. 'How dare they come and attack us, the heirs of the Eastern Lands?'  
  
The placid concentration needed to perform miko spells was gone, and all that was left was her untrained demon rage.  
  
With a blood-chilling cry exploding from her throat, Kagome leaped over a group of 5 youkai where the rat leader was frantically screaming somewhat ineffective orders to attack. The five youkai gazed up in paralyzed terror at the beautiful, enraged demoness, and at the 10-inch long claws that seemed to glow with some sort of blue power.  
  
Kagome slashed down on two of them, slicing through the steel spear handles raised in defense; they died instantly. She turned to the other three, not noticing Sango gaping in amazement at the merciless killer her cheerful, innocent friend had become. Kaede and Souta had long gone, Sango warding off any that might try to follow them.  
  
With a fierce cry of victory, the battle-crazed priestess easily took out the last three, and turned her attention to the trembling rat leader. Se noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sango had been knocked to the ground, a nasty bruise already forming on the side of her head.  
  
Kagome grabbed up a discarded katana from the wood floor, and hurled it at the two attackers, killing both, but in the process, exposing her back to her opponent.  
  
Her superior senses picked up the rat youkai's movements behind her a second too late, and she was knocked to the floor, courtesy of the heavy club in rat-boy's claw.  
  
At the last moment before unconsciousness, a streak of silver and then a cry of pain reached her mind before she fell into darkness.  
  
~~~!~~~!*The Eastern Castle: Private chamber*!~~~!~~~  
  
The room was dark, the crescent moon the only source of light. A shadowed figure sat behind a shoji screen, from behind which a sinister voice came. "Kagura, did you sense that surge of power?" it said. "She has awakened."  
  
A woman in heavily embroidered kimono answered. "Yes, Lord Naraku." The wind demon replied. "What would you have me do?"  
  
"Send the first assassin team. Also, send the miko and the hanyou with the second and third legion to the Western Lands."  
  
"As you wish, master." Came the reply. There was a pause. "Master?"  
  
"Why have you not left yet, Kagura?" The hanyou's darkly handsome face had a ghostly look to it in the dim light.  
  
Kagura took in a deep breath, preparing to ask for something she'd only recently had the courage to ask for. "What about my sister? Our agreement was for six years, and might I remind you that the end is in a week?"  
  
Her reply was cool and amused. "And what will you do if I don't keep to the bargain?"  
  
Kagura was quiet. She hadn't thought of that, and she seethed with hatred at his casual words. 'How could he do this? After all these years of loyal service, he was going to go back on his word?' she grimaced. 'I should've known.' The familiar hatred began to fire her blood, and she struggled to keep it in. "I don't know." She finally replied, and with that she quickly turned and walked out of the room, a single tear coursing down her cheek.  
  
~*~ ~* ~ *~ ~* ~ ~* ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
AN: *sweatdrops* I know it doesn't make a lot of sense now, but bear with me! It'll be more understandable soon enough. I promise. *crosses fingers* ^_~  
  
Read and Review!!! Please? *looks up with huge, anime-style watery eyes*  
  
Inu Reikon: Thanks for being my first reviewer!*grins* I'm glad you like it so far *is flattered at the compliment*, and I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Suki1: Thanks! *beams happily* btw, I'm reading your story and I'm absolutely LOVING it! I'm only on like, the fifth chapter, but I can hardly put, er, click it down! lol  
  
Lilly pateal: I hope I do not disappoint, thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Rushyuo: *sweatdrops* Sorry it didn't make that much sense, I hope this chapter cleared some things up though! Heee!!!  
  
Read and Review!!! Please? *looks up with huge, anime-style watery eyes* 


	3. Chapter 3: That Fateful Nod

Hey! I've been a little busy, but here's the next chapter, enjoy! Oh, and I'm making a minor change. Instead of Kagome remembering that she's a demon, I'm gonna change it so that she and Sango have known the entire time. Here's some Fluffy for ya, with a flashback to his childhood.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Kagura was quiet. She hadn't thought of that, and she seethed with hatred at his casual words. 'How could he do this? After all these years of loyal service, he was going to go back on his word?' she grimaced. 'I should've known.' The familiar hatred began to fire her blood, and she struggled to keep it in. "I don't know." She finally replied, and with that she quickly turned and walked out of the room, a single tear coursing down her cheek.  
  
"I WILL free you, Kanna, I promise." She whispered. 

Chapter 3: That Fateful Nod 

-!!The Eastern Castle's Guestroom!!  
  
Sesshoumaru was feeling restless. His paperwork lay complete on his desk, and was contemplating going out to find something to take out his boredom on.  
  
All activities and forms of entertainment at the castle had been cancelled for that day because the queen was having another one of her 'fits'. Of course, no one wanted to say she was off her rocker; Naraku would quickly silence any who would dare threaten his judgment.  
  
Every once in a while, Koshi would break out in a mad frenzy, belting out loud, blood chilling screams and wildly tearing at her clothes; slicing up any who dared to come near. On these occasions, Naraku had to keep her locked in the dungeon to at least muffle her mad shrieks and keep her from damaging anything. In reality, this was Koshi's plan to make sure Naraku still believed her crazy.  
  
"How do you keep it up, Koshi?" Sesshoumaru said with a grim smile, shaking his head at her acting skills.  
  
Since Naraku didn't allow anyone to visit Koshi while she was in this 'state', he decided that something was bound to interest him in the woods.  
  
He was just rising from his seated position when Jaken burst into his temporary office and threw himself prostrate onto the priceless ebony floorboards. "Forgive me master for disturbing you," he squealed, "But one of our messengers sent from your castle has arrived with news of a large band of youkai in the Western land. Shall I send out the castle guard?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jaken, forgetting his terror, lifted his forehead off the ground to direct huge, confused yellow eyes at his master.  
  
"I am in need of some diversion." stated Sesshoumaru, answering Jaken's unspoken question.  
  
"But...but, my Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so far, and they are numbered to be about 500 armed, bloodthirsty savages! Surely you would not risk you life fore a mere diversion!"  
  
"You forget your place, Jaken. Do you feel that I am incapable of defending my own lands from a pitiful band of mindless worms?" Sesshoumaru's tone was amused, which his poor advisor took to be a VERY bad sign.  
  
"N-no, Master!" The toad youkai stuttered, panicking as he cowered closer to the floor for fear of his master's wrath. "I was merely stating, that is to say..." He covered his head with his spindly arms, the staff of heads partially protecting his back. "Please don't hurt this undeserving servant!"  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated impatiently, "Get off the ground and fetch my armor. Where is that stupid monk?"  
  
"I believe he is in the kitchens, collecting information from the scullery maids." Jaken said, quoting what Miroku had told him before he'd left his chambers.  
  
"Find him and see if he might glean information on messages Vizier Naraku has sent from the castle by crow demon."  
  
"Ye-y-yes, my lord." Jaken stuttered, his head bowed while he shuffled backwards from the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru suspected that Naraku had something to do with this band of youkai. 'Low-class demons don't group together unless someone more powerful is directing their movements.' He thought. 'Perhaps Naraku thought to attack my lands while I am here, under his watchful eye.'  
  
'And while I'm there,' he thought while reaching for his swords, 'I shall keep an eye out for you, Kagome.' 

Kaede's Village

Sesshoumaru was drifting on his red youki cloud, high over some woodlands. His thoughts wandering to days in his youth, with his friend, the would-be heir of the Eastern Lands, when the sound of clashing steel reached his ears.  
  
His interest was piqued. 'Perhaps I should get a warm-up.' He mused. 'It will not take long.'  
  
The tai-youkai swooped down to investigate, and the scent of blood, youkai, and something hauntingly familiar reached his nose. He came to a clearing in the trees and saw a village. One of the larger huts had a wall blown in, and he noticed two people running into the nearby woods. They didn't concern him, for he'd caught sight of a figure fighting 3 youkai.  
  
He felt an enormous energy surge coming from her, and was dimly aware that she had little control over her actions. He cautiously sniffed the air again, and his head went reeling at the smell of rain and honeysuckle.  
  
At first, he was surprised and excited, then suspicious. Though he was happier that he'd been for the past eight years, he wasn't positive that it was really her and not a trap. So, he remained rooted to where he stood.  
  
He watched the mysterious figure take out another five, and saw someone club her over the head. Sesshoumaru thought she'd be alright, being a youkai, but he didn't know that her transformation leeched off her regeneration powers.  
  
She fell, and without thinking, he came down and decapitated the rat youkai that had clubbed her. He caught sight of the only survivor running into the woods, and casually flicked a drop of caustic acid from a sharp claw, and then turned away, satisfied with his work as he heard a faint cry, and then a hiss of burning flesh.  
  
Returning his attention to the girl he'd saved, he leaned down, and looked closely at her peaceful face.  
  
It was pale, and a thin trickle of blood was sluggishly sliding down the side of it. His heart pumped faster as her features registered in his mind. 'She looks alot like Kagome, but it might just be a coincidence.' He sniffed the air for blood. 'At least she's not hurt that badly.' Sesshoumaru thought with a mental sigh.  
  
He brushed back her bangs, and gently swept his fingertips across her forehead. 'This ought to tell me who you are.'  
  
Slowly, a thin, red diamond appeared, and he was satisfied that this was in fact his childhood friend. "The royal symbol of the Eastern Lands." Sesshoumaru murmured.  
  
Now the young lord was faced with a dilemma. He could not move her because he knew that head wounds were tricky; if he wasn't careful, she might end up sleeping for years. And yet he could not stay: he had 500 demons to kill.  
  
He was reluctant to leave her alone, and was almost going to taker her with him anyway, when an odd, pink balloon-like thing came floating in from the sky.  
  
He sniffed the air, and almost smiled. Almost.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands looked down at the unconscious beauty, whose claws had begun to recede and her hair was returning to normal. "I will find you again, Kagome. You can be sure of that." With that, he made a shallow cut across his arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru had never done this before and so, used less than was usual. Nevertheless, he held his arm over her head and dripped some of his blood into her wound, then rose to his feet. "Now, I will know whenever you are near." he said quietly.  
  
Satisfied with his handiwork, he mused that this was essentially half of the youkai mating ritual, but then decided that as long as it wasn't completed, there wasn't any harm in it.  
  
He glanced up quickly at the pink ball slowly floating down, and disappeared.  
  
Six Years Previously (Eastern Castle  
  
Bright lights and music brightened the winter night over the magically freeze-proofed lake. In the center on an island, a sprawling maze of graceful stone arches, towering trees, and extending twine bridges rose in and over the dark water: the Eastern Castle. And in a ballroom high off the ground where the Compass's most powerful youkai mingled and master musicians plied their arts in the celebration of the century, stood a young future lord, bored out of his mind. 

'More like bored to death.' Sesshou thought ruefully. He watched the dance floor where the nobles of the Four Lands were weaving in and out among themselves in a complicated pattern. It was the winter solstice, and the dancers were celebrating that and the final stages of a peace treaty between the four castles of the Compass. A ten-year-old Sesshoumaru had been dragged along to observe the proceedings for his training as the future lord of the Western Lands. 

Sesshou didn't have anything to do besides watch since his father had insisted he be there. So he stood there, gazing out at all the unknown faces and feeling out of place. 'Maybe I should practice hiding my feelings like father said.' He thought. In this case it was extreme boredom, and after a couple of minutes of making strange faces, he frowned. 'I don't have to be here.' he thought rebelliously. 

As he was inching his way towards the door as inconspicuously as possible, his father looked up from speaking to Lord Yusagi of the Southern Lands, and glared with his don't-you-even-think-of-leaving glare. 

Sesshou scowled at being caught, and directed his attention back to the seemingly unending dancing, resigned to attempt counting them. He was just about to fall asleep where he stood when his sharp eyes caught a break in the dance pattern, and then another. It was as if something was moving between the legs, causing a few to waver and take miss-steps. The disturbance seemed to be harmless; the dancers didn't spare whatever it was more that a brief glare, but it was moving toward him at an alarming speed.  
  
The young demon tensed into a defensive crouch, preparing for whatever was coming, and blinked in surprise at what appeared from beneath the dancers. 

"Hi! My name's Kagome!" Sesshou simply stared at a pretty little youkai girl about his age, who was bouncing about and grinning so wide it was almost scary. Her chocolate- brown eyes sparkled and a pair of thin red markings streaked both her cheeks. Long black hair was tied back with a simple green ribbon at the nape of her neck. Cute, ruffled bangs covered her forehead, screening her clan symbol from view. 

"Umm... hello." Replied Sesshou in a guarded tone, not knowing what else to say. 

The girl wrinkled her nose at that, and her blinding grin went down a few watts. "Don't be so stiff." She commanded sternly, and then the girl grinned and whispered, "I just snuck out from Mother's chambers after setting Vizier Onigumo's robes on fire, and right now I don't feel like dealing with stiffness." 

Sesshou could only stare at the freaky little pyro girl. He'd heard a rumor earlier that an insane youkai child had set fire to an ambassador's robes. Though he wasn't hurt, the negotiations were being re-organized because of the incident. "Why did you set his robes on fire?" Sesshou asked, curious. 

She shrugged. "I didn't like the way he looked at my mother." Sesshou was floored. (falls down on his head Japanese style, then pops back up), "You didn't like the way he LOOKED at someone?" 

"Not just anyone; at my mother." Kagome corrected. "What? You've never seen someone looking at your mother funny?" she said defensively. Sesshou took a moment to consider her question, and realized that he had, and he didn't like it either. Normally though, his father had them killed. But he still was wary of her. 

"Don't be so guarded." Kagome giggled, "I'm not gonna eat you." Sesshou was about to deny it when she interrupted. "Don't even try, I can see your aura. Mother taught me how just yesterday." She pouted childishly, and Sesshou marveled at her rapid-change moods. "It doesn't work on any of the grown-ups, they're always shielded." 

Sesshou's eyebrows shot up at this. It was rare for a youkai to be born with a sense for auras. Many had to train for years to even learn how, and even then, only the best could read more than a faint shimmer. Sesshou remembered his father telling him this talent was less rare among the noble youkai families in the East lands. 

He was about to introduce himself with his full title when he remembered other youkai seemed always so fake around him when they discovered who he was. Even though she seemed to be extremely silly, for some strange reason he didn't want that with this girl. " I'm...Sesshou." he said simply. 

Kagome grinned her cheerful grin, and said, "I haven't seen you here before; did you come with the Lord Inutaisho's people?" She asked. He nodded mutely. She then said excitedly, "Sesshou, do you wanna go to the garden and see the fountain? You can tell me all about the Lord Inutaisho and the Western Lands." Sesshou nodded, unaware of what that one nod would bring him: the best friend he'd ever have in his life, and an adventure that would decide the fate of the four Lands.  
  
Woods between the Eastern and Western Lands

Sesshoumaru was now calculating the best and fastest way to kill all of the youkai army below with the least effort on his part.  
  
He wanted to get back to locating Kagome and restore her to her position at the castle. And then...he wasn't sure what would happen next. Whatever it was, at least she'd be safe.  
  
'Why am I so concerned for her well-being? It's not like it's any of my business.' He wondered, then reasoned that he couldn't let such a noble land as the East be corrupted with Naraku's rule, and besides, she was the only person other than his mother that ever truly cared about him.  
  
He pushed away any further thoughts on the matter and focused on the task at hand. Little did he know that he was also being watched. A pair of golden eyes, next to which was a pair of cold, dead ones were watching intently.  
  
Sesshoumaru had finally decided that his poisoned whip could take out alot of them before they could regroup for battle, while his sword, Toukijin, took care of the rest. He grimaced. Sesshoumaru didn't much like Toukijin: it was difficult to control. If given the chance it would take control of his actions. But at least it was an effective killing weapon, unlike his other one.  
  
'What a worthless sword, it can't even cut!' He looked at Tenseiga sheathed by his hip with disgust. With that in mind, the tai-youkai suddenly swept down from the sky on the unsuspecting demons and took out about half with his whip. Then he quickly rolled it up and used Toukijin on the remaining demons, killing another dozen with each slash of his sword. He was deep in the rush of battle when his senses alerted him of the smell of clay. Suddenly, a piece of red flickered into his vision. There was a shout of "Wind Scar!" and an explosion of white light.  
  
Sesshoumaru only had a second to see his attackers. "Inuyasha?" he murmured before going unconscious. 

Yup, dog-turd is in this one too! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but I'll be updating soon, promise!  
  
Read and REVIEW!! (drops to knees and begs) 


	4. Chapter 4: Dogs and Wolves

Icewings: Hello! I've got the next three chapters waiting in the wings, so plz review!!!! (And yes, I am bribing you.)  
  
Silka: Do you even realize how sad that is?  
  
Icewings: Leave me alone! cries  
  
Silka: - -; ANYways, here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
A dark figure in a bloodstained hakama of fire-rat hair scanned the battlefield. The setting sun behind him cast his face in shadow, and his silver-white mane reflected the golden light. The smell of corpses and clay invaded his sensitive nose. "He got away."  
  
"Not completely." A woman in miko clothing walked up behind him. "He left an arm, and there's a trail of blood leading into the woods." She said.  
  
"How did he get away? It was a direct hit!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It seems that the sword sheathed at his side protected him. I sensed a spiritual energy coming from it." Kikyou reported.  
  
"Then we should report to Master of his escape."  
  
"He won't last the night...if he's lucky. His other sword turned on him in his weakness, and fatally poisoned him." The miko said with a cold smile that sent a chill up the half-demon's back. "Even if he did somehow survive both the blood loss and poisoning, there isn't any power great enough to heal him. The great Lord of the Western Lands will live out the rest of his life a cripple." The undead miko turned. "We must return to the castle now, Master has need of us." She began to walk away.  
  
"Kikyou, wait!"  
  
The young woman stopped.  
  
"I need to know. "He gathered up his courage. "Do you... still have some of the feelings that you had before?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She said coolly.  
  
"I mean, Kikyou, your feelings for me...do you remember when we vowed, at the docks, when we talked about...love?" His voice was a bit hesitant now. Her sudden musical laughter mocked him, and he could only stare.  
  
"What is love, Inuyasha?" Her tone was amused. "Lust? A delusion of comfort? Perhaps all you felt for me was something you only thought was love, to make your own pathetic life more meaningful."  
  
The hanyou just stood there, mouth gaping.  
  
"What, was that too difficult for your feeble mind to grasp?" She walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Do you want to know what I truly felt for you, Inuyasha?" She slid her hand to his stomach, making him gulp, "Do you?" she pressed her warmthless body against his, and whispered in his ear. "All that my heart knew for you and everyone else in my life was a short-lived fondness." Her tone was indifferent, eyes focused on the 'V' of his yukata. "You were my escape from the san stones; nothing more. I lusted for you, and you fulfilled that lust whenever I called, like an obedient dog." She backed away, another cold, mocking smile gently gracing her lovely features. "I died when I could have saved myself only to be rid of you and the worthless thing that I was forced to call my life." A low chuckle escaped from between her smiling lips. "You fool, did you honestly believe that I ever 'loved' you?" She spat out 'loved' like it was a clod of dirt.  
  
"K...Kikyou."  
  
"Silence!" she suddenly yelled. "I'll never forgive you for bringing me back. Never."  
  
He wished she'd slapped him. Surely it would've hurt less if she'd just hit him, or even shot him with a sacred arrow. He felt numb all over, and he simply fell to his knees, staring straight ahead, and she chuckled to herself and walked away to summon her soul-collectors.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her thoughtful voice reached his dazed mind.  
  
He felt a sudden burst of hope at the soft tone of her voice. "What?"  
  
"Now that I think of it, you really weren't anything exceptional in bed. I believe your brother is much more...fun." She chuckled, and her soul-collectors wrapped themselves around her slender frame and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"K-Kikyou!" He called. She ignored his broken cry, and floated away into approaching dusk.  
  
"KIKYOU!!!" Her name ripped from his throat, and he stood up only to watch her fade away in the distance, the haunting laughter that would torture him for years to come echoing in his mind. "Kikyou." He whispered her name one last time, his heart ripped to shreds, and slowly his rage built. He remembered her last words about his brother, and he hated Sesshoumaru, and himself, but not the woman responsible for his suffering. No, not his perfect miko that he'd still die for. Even now, after what she'd just done to him, he still loved her. (AN: the baka)  
  
Desperate for something to hate, he looked at the ground, and noted his half-brother's blood. He growled, and began tracking it to make sure that their job was completed. He hoped Sesshoumaru hadn't died...yet.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile high among the pink and gold clouds, the dead miko's tragic expression went unseen.  
  
"Misstresss, you told an untruth. Sssss." One of her soul collectors hissed.  
  
"I did as I felt was necessary, and now he has no reason to remain Naraku's slave."  
  
"Hsss...but what of you, Mistresss?"  
  
'I?' She paused and seemed to consider the question carefully. After a long pause, she replied. 'I shall bear my love for him into eternity, and hold it close to my soulless heart until I leave this earth.' She chuckled at the irony of her word, 'soulsess'. "If only it were." She whispered.  
  
The River Aibo (memory)  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of lapping water, and the world seemed to be rocking and creaking. She cracked her eyes open, and immediately regretted it as morning sunlight assaulted her sleepy eyes. 'Where am I?' She wondered. Suddenly, images of the night before swirled into her mind, putting her immediately on guard.  
  
She jerked up into a sitting position, and saw that she was in a longboat. At the front end was the sleeping form of Sango. She didn't recognize the river, and there was a short person in the back, for the moment turned away from her. She looked around for a weapon, and was surprised to find her sword resting at her side.  
  
Deciding that the person wasn't hostile because she still had her weapon, she hesitantly called out to it. "Uhh...hello?  
  
The person turned his head, and his face broke out in a big grin. Kagome guessed he was about six or seven. "Oh, so you're awake! I thought you'd sleep forever."  
  
The still groggy young woman got a sense of de ja vu, but she forgot the feeling when the youkai's features registered in her foggy mind. "Shippou?? Is that really you?!" She stood up, making the boat rock dangerously.  
  
"Careful! If you drink this river's water you can lose your memory!" The kitsune demon replied.  
  
Regaining her balance, she stepped closer for a better look. "It IS you!" She cried, and hugged him happily. Shippou simply grinned.  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that I'm not." He said, his grin wider than ever.  
  
Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes. "But, how? When Naraku stormed the palace, you stopped to distract them while we went ahead. After they finally caught up with us, I knew you must've been hurt and..." Her eyes were brimming with tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're here!" She squeezed him extra tight, then stood back.  
  
"You haven't changed much." She said, curious.  
  
"Kitsune youkai age slower than cat youkai. Cat youkai like you and Sango though age like humans until you reach adulthood, then you stay the same age until you die. I was six in kitsune years (about 20 human years) when Sango and I first met you, even though I look like a small child." Shippou said.  
  
Kagome was surprised. The old Shippou would have shrugged and said that he didn't know. When she asked about it he said that for the last seven years, he'd been serving under the youkai lord and lady of the South, his homeland. Then he shrugged. "You pick these things up when you're around Lady Silka. She's always telling people useless stuff like that."  
  
"Well, I'm glad. You sound SO much smarter."  
  
"Heyyyyyy!" Shippou protested. Kagome laughed, then suggested that they should wake up Sango.  
  
But Sango was already awake. "Who's this, Kagome?" She said, eyes alert.  
  
When the other two explained, the three excitedly related all that had happened after the escape from the Eastern Castle. When they finished, Shippou looked surprised. "So it was YOU that set off all that energy!"  
  
"Do you mean that other people felt Kagome's power rise?" asked Sango.  
  
"Is that how you found us?" asked Kagome.  
  
Shippou nodded to both questions. "I was sent to investigate it as a favor while I was visiting the Eastern Castle. There are now rumors spreading that you and Souta might still be alive, so when the energy surge was detected, I was sent to investigate. Of course, I'm sure Naraku sent his own team of 'investigators'."  
  
Kagome nodded grimly. "Yes, I think we met them in Kaede's hut."  
  
"By the way," said Shippou, "where is Souta?"  
  
Both girls frowned. "When Naraku's assassins attacked, we sent both Souta and Kaede into the forest." said Sango.  
  
"We have to find them as soon as possible!" exclaimed Shippou. "It's not safe for him to be out there alone, Naraku might still be looking for you two."  
  
"Right!" said Kagome, worried for her brother. "But where do we start? The forests around here are really big, if we went in, there's no guarantee that we won't get lost."  
  
Shippou had a concentrated look on his face, then he brightened. The two girls saw it, and asked if he knew where Souta was.  
  
"No, but I know someone who might, and he isn't far from here, either." The two looked at him, questioning in their eyes. Shippou elaborated. "He is the leader of a pack of wolf youkai. He and his followers rule these woods. If anything stumbled into them, he'd know about it." He winced, remembering his first encounter with the young wolf demon. "I speak from experience."  
  
"Do you think he'd hurt my brother and Kaede-sensei?" Kagome asked anxiously.  
  
Shippou smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt them or anything. He may be rough around the edges, but he wouldn't harm a child, or an old woman for that matter."  
  
The girls relaxed, and they started talking about what they'd been up to for the past few years.  
  
They stopped for lunch on shore, Shippou spotting a nice, shady spot beneath a pine tree. A blanket was spread, and they feasted on some of the travel food from Shippou's pack.  
  
"Hey, this sweet stuff is REALLY good!"  
  
"Yeah Shippou," Sango said, "It's like nothing I've ever tasted before. What is it called?"  
  
Shippou grinned. "Cheetah cub."  
  
The two girls' faces paled, and Sango started choking as Kagome immediately spit out her mouthful and yelled, "You mean to tell me you're feeding us CAT MEAT??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF YOUKAI WE ARE?!"  
  
Shippou's face was turning red and he seemed to be holding his breath, and suddenly he burst out into hysterical giggles. "Eeeh, eh HAHAHAHAHA! You should have, eh hahaha! Seen...haha! the looks on your faces! Aaaaaaaahahaha!" He collapsed on the ground, rolling around like he was in pain, except that he was still giggling his head off.  
  
"Shippou, that was horrible of you!" Kagome scolded. Shippou went on laughing.  
  
. "Ahahaha!! Hahahaha! OW!!!" he rubbed his head and looked down to see a prickly pinecone lying next to him. "Who threw this?!" He held up the offending object.  
  
Sango was whistling and looking around aimlessly while Kagome was having a 'coughing' fit.  
  
Shippou glared at the whistling cat youkai.  
  
"What? You think I did that?" Sango said innocently, pointing.  
  
Shippou nodded emphatically and suddenly, he grinned. "I guess I deserved that. Anyway, that yummy stuff you liked is called chocolate, not cheetah cub."  
  
"Where did you get it?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's foreign food from over the West sea; isn't it great?"  
  
The three sat down again to eat, the conversation turning to old days.  
  
They were packing everything up when Kagome suddenly looked up from where she was folding the leftover food into a napkin. Her senses had picked up several youkai spreading out around them.  
  
Shippou and Sango sensed it too, but the scent of pine had kept them from detecting the newcomers earlier. Now they were surrounded. The three looked about to see several vicious, flesh-eating wolves growling and foaming at the mouth. They smelled of human blood.  
  
"Here we go again." Kagome muttered.  
  
  
  
Hello! I promised I would update soon, and I did! I hope y'all liked this chapter, I've got plenty more, just keep the reviews coming!   
  
Suki1: Hey! Yup, I've updated! I hope you fix that virus thing...   
  
demonswty: Whaddya mean? I haven't changed it...much.   
  
AN: Ok, this is kinda pathetic. I'm not replying to any more reviews until I have at least five to reply to! (sweatdrops) 


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

Last chapter: Shippou and Sango sensed it too, but the scent of pine had kept them from detecting the newcomers earlier. Now they were surrounded. The three looked about to see several vicious, flesh-eating wolves growling and foaming at the mouth. They smelled of human blood.  
  
"Here we go again." Kagome muttered.  
  
Chapter 5: What Now?  
  
  
  
Sango's hand went to the katana on her hip, Shippou in the form of a huge wolf growled and bared his fangs. Kagome, standing between her two friends, simply placed her palms together in a spell-cast position.  
  
"Well, well, what brings such lovely maidens into the woods? There are dangerous bandits out here you know." A rough, amused voice came out from the woods. The other youkai who came in behind the rabid wolves chuckled.  
  
"Put down your weapons, we haven't done anything wrong!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"So, the dog can speak." The voice sounded intrigued, then it became menacing. "Nevertheless, you aren't in any position to give out orders, trespasser."  
  
"Who are you?" Sango demanded.  
  
A figure stepped into the light to reveal a well-built wolf youkai with intense blue eyes, long, scruffy hair, and scuffed battle-armor. He simply smiled. "Why, don't you know whose territory you're on, beautiful?"  
  
Sango's cheeks were reddening, as were her eyes. Kagome noticed this and a strange pink glow coming from the man's legs and right arm, and tried to remember where she'd seen it before.  
  
Shippou seemed to relax, and suddenly popped back to his real form. "Of course we know, now call off your dogs before we have to hurt them."  
  
The wolf youkai looked surprised. "Shippou? Is that you?"  
  
Shippou sighed. "Do you know any other kitsune stupid enough to be your friend?"  
  
"Heh, it's been at least six years." he smirked. "You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself." Nodding at the two girls. "How'd you manage to snag these cute young ningen on your own?" he teased, getting a rise out of the shorter youkai.  
  
Shippou's face reddened. "They're are Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands and her Kage (shadow) protectress, Sango, of the Higurashi employ."  
  
Shippou turned to the two girls. "Lady Kagome, Sango, this is Kouga, leader of the Eastwoods pack." Kagome and Sango only nodded, and listened as Shippou gave Kouga a brief summary of their situation.  
  
"So you see, Kouga, we were looking for her brother and since you know everything that happens in these woods, we came to find you."  
  
Kouga frowned. "Hmmm, how can I trust your story? For all I know, you could be enemy wolves. I can't catch your scent, so you're hiding something."  
  
Kagome suddenly stepped forward. "Were not hiding anything! We're just looking for my brother. Have you seen him?"  
  
Kouga smiled, baring sharp, white teeth. "Well, that all depends. What are you willing to give in exchange?"  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed, "It's gonna cost me for a simple yes or no?"  
  
"Kagome," Shippou said patiently, "you should know that wolf youkai never give anything without something in exchange, including information."  
  
Kouga smirked suggestively. "If you don't have cash, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."  
  
Sango stood forward, outraged. "You will not speak to the heir of the Eastern Lands that way!"  
  
Kagome held out her palm to stop her, and spoke calmly. "Those lights coming from your legs and right arm, what are they?"  
  
Kouga was taken aback. 'She can see the shards? Well, things are getting more interesting.' He spoke aloud to her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and held up the shard she found the day before. "I'll give you this if you help us find my brother and the priestess, Kaede."  
  
Koga stepped closer to snatch it, but the young priestess jerked it out of his reach and held her outstretched arm behind her, shaking a finger before his nose. "Nuh uh! Not until we find my brother. Is it a deal?"  
  
Kouga sighed reluctantly. He admired her spunk though, so he grinned. "Deal."  
  
Kouga's Camp  
  
Night had fallen and the woods were filled with the nocturnal sounds of the wildlife. All was dark except for a single firelight that shone between the trees.  
  
Kagome sat by the dying fire. A few of Kouga's wolves had gone out to scout the area for her brother and Kaede, while Kouga and a few others went to hunt for their dinner. Shippou slept peacefully on a nearby pallet.  
  
The young miko slowly took in a deep breath of the cool night air, and cleared her mind of everything as she exhaled.  
  
She brought out a small piece of her soul. It looked like a golden cloud puff in the firelight, and she absently manipulated it from the shape of a prancing horse, to a dancing faerie, and other things her thoughts wandered to.  
  
There were many things she could do with it after the rigorous training program Kaede had put her on. It could even be used for spying, but Kaede had warned her that it might be lost or stolen, given the right kind of demon. Kagome wasn't worried though. Once, she'd let most all of it out, and it seemed to cloud the clearing where she stood in a thick fog. She wasn't worried about losing a little bit, though she was careful anyway.  
  
The trick was to give it form. It was said that an ancient Miko could make hers solid, but Kagome had never gotten that far. She was fairly sure that even Kaede couldn't do it.  
  
She was just manipulating the puff into the complicated form of a springtime cherry blossom tree when a twig snapped under someone's foot, shattering her concentration.  
  
"You know, you should be shielded when you do that kind of thing; it's too easy to sneak up on you." said Sango, in a borrowed kimono and a pile of wood in her arms.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Kagome sighed, and helped her to feed the fire.  
  
"Have you been able to make it solid yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, and I don't think I'll ever do it. If Kaede can't, what makes you think that I can?"  
  
Her friend shrugged. "You're a youkai, which means that you're ten times stronger than even her. If anyone can do it, you can."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It'd be a lot easier if I had someone to show me how to do it. Right now, I'm only tinkering with random things. Some are so dangerous to mess with that I wouldn't even dare try them."  
  
Sango stuck out her hands to warm them. "If you ever figure it out, could you make me a new weapon?"  
  
Kagome looked over at her curiously. "What's wrong with your sword?"  
  
The cat youkai sighed. "There's not much I can do with it besides put a couple of element spells on it. When Naraku's assassins attacked, I couldn't do a lot of damage with it, even if it WAS improved with spells. It was too easy to be hemmed in."  
  
Kagome patted her on the back and said cheerfully, "We'll think of something. In the meantime, Kouga might lend you a pair of sabers."  
  
"What I need is a weapon that can go long distance."  
  
"Why don't you use spells? You know enough from training alongside Kagome."  
  
The two girls looked over at the kitsune demon, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I would, Shippou, but I'm not nearly as powerful in magic as Kagome. Besides, I always get a splitting headache afterwards."  
  
The fox demon shrugged. "I can show you some youkai elemental tricks."  
  
"That'd be great, Shippou." Sango said with a smile. "But even so, I'd like to have a solid weapon."  
  
"It won't take long, and I might have something in mind for you. They're kind of hard to make, but some of Lady Silka's guards throw them from the tops of the castle at enemies."  
  
"Wouldn't they have to make a lot of them then? I mean, it's not like they can get them back until after the battle." said Sango.  
  
Shippou was about to reply when suddenly a big commotion came from the clearing to the three's left. They could see the team Kouga had sent out with two figures in fur blankets. Behind them was Kouga with his men, six dead deer, and a figure on a stretcher.  
  
But Kagome wasn't paying much attention to the latter as she watched the two blanketed people move into the firelight. She was so relieved that it was her brother and Kaede, and ran over to greet them along with Sango and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta shouted and plastered himself around her waist. "I thought you might have..."  
  
"Shhh, it's alright. I'm fine, and Sango is fine, thanks to Shippou here; he saved us after I fell unconscious."  
  
Shippou looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything since Kagome seemed to be busy with her brother.  
  
"Shippou, do you still remember how to skin a deer?" shouted one of Kouga's men.  
  
"What, don't you know how to do it yourself?" He yelled back, grinning. "I'll teach you how the real youkai do it." He ran off with them to prepare the food.  
  
"Ye have not been harmed, child?" said Kaede.  
  
"No. Thanks to your training, we managed to pull through without either of us getting hurt."  
  
"That is good, child. I will go...rest now." Kaede said with a tired smile.  
  
"You should have told me you were Pyro's sister." Came Kouga's gruff voice. "Ya wouldn't have had to pay me a Shikon Shard if you had."  
  
"Pyro?" Kagome raised a brow at the boy, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we called him. He proved himself worthy to be trained by the greatest wolf tribe in the Woods, and that's the name we chose for him." Kouga said, an arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Well, do you remember how I would disappear into the woods?" her brother said slowly.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Go on."  
  
"I've been meeting Kouga here in the woods so he can teach me how to be part of his pack!"  
  
"Oh really. And what does this training include?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
Souta's eyes lit up as he listed off a bunch of things. "Swimming, catching fish with your teeth, running really quiet in the woods, hunting, skinning, gutting, fighting, and killing the wolf youkai way.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Killing?"  
  
"Yeah!" Souta's tone became excited. "Like if your opponent is kinda small, you have to make sure you don't give it a lot of room to strike. So you crouch down really low," Souta illustrated this by crawling on the forest floor, "and you wait for the right second," he stopped crawling and got really still, "and then you JUMP and rip out it's throat before it can attack!" He suddenly pounced on a defenseless leaf and mercilessly proceeded to mangle it up in his premature fangs.  
  
Kagome and Sango sweat-dropped while Kouga's face turned a shade redder.  
  
"Well, Souta, it looks like you've been really busy." Kagome said dryly.  
  
Souta nodded his head with delight. "And he taught me lots of other thing too. Did you know that when female youkai will smell different, male youkai are supposed to—"  
  
Kouga cleared his throat. "Umm, I'm gonna go see how the deer are doing. Pyro, why don't you come and help." He grabbed the protesting boy and led him away towards the others.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kouga sat around the fire. Kaede had left earlier, saying that she had a responsibility to her village. Souta, after a satisfying meal of venison and flatbread, was sleeping it off a few yards away.  
  
The group was discussing what to do now that Naraku was after Kagome and Souta.  
  
"You should come with me back to the Southern Castle. I'm sure Lady Silka would welcome you all." said Shippou.  
  
"I'm not going to endanger Souta like that. There are monsters out there who'd love to get their hands on Eastern royalty," Kagome said the last part softly, "and I can't trust myself not to hurt him if I transform again."  
  
"But Kagome, if you stay here, the Eastern Castle will be lost." Shippou protested.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango.  
  
"There is some time yet, but if Kagome doesn't take back the throne from Naraku in three years, Naraku will be the legal Lord of the Eastern Lands. Those are the rules of conquest." Shippou said grimly.  
  
"Wait, I thought Lady Koshi was still alive." asked Sango. "He can't have it as long as a member of the royal family yet lives."  
  
Shippou was fiddling with a twig. "Do you honestly believe Naraku will let Lady Koshi live? She's under his control. Since only a royal member of the family can get the throne back, he'll have her killed the night before the last day."  
  
"Why the last day? Why doesn't he kill her now if she poses a threat to his power?" Kouga commented.  
  
Shippou began breaking his twig into little pieces. "The only reason she's not dead now is because the queen has been insane since the castle was taken almost eight years ago. She is in no mental or physical condition to challenge Naraku to a duel. Also, he'd have a rebellion on his hands if the people discovered that their queen was dead." He stared into the flames. "They are that loyal."  
  
Kagome stared into the flames as well. 'Mother, insane?' She remembered her mother's happy, beautiful face and how they'd have such fun together, and couldn't imagine her the way Shippou had said she was. "Shippou, are you sure she has gone insane?" she suddenly asked.  
  
Shippou looked thoughtful. "Actually, I'm not really sure. I always thought she had a strong mind before Naraku took over. A lot of the time she just putters around the castle, talking to people that aren't there. But, every once in a while, she'll break out in a rage that tears up everything nearby until Naraku locks her in the dungeon. After a while she'll go back to carrying on conversations with the air, as if nothing had happened."  
  
"Then maybe it's just and act, and maybe she knows that Naraku would kill her if she was able to take the throne back." Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe." Shippou said carefully. "But if that were true, then she has a plan to regain the throne, if I know your mother. But even so, you'd still be better off in the Southern Lands"  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"For training." Shippou said simply. "Since you and Souta are the only surviving heirs, you are the ones responsible for getting the throne back from Naraku. If you're worried about being a problem for the South, don't be." Shippou began sorting among the sticks at his feet. "They don't like Naraku any more than we do." His tone was matter-of-fact.  
  
"But if we go with you there, won't Naraku just send more assassins?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"He shouldn't know that you're there, only that you aren't in your homelands. As long as you don't lose control of your demon rage again, he'll never know." Shippou informed them. "Plus, you 'd be giving the people at least a shred of hope letting them know that you're alive."  
  
"I'd really like to, Shippou. But my first obligation is to my brother, and I'm not going to risk both of us in unknown terrain." Kagome said firmly. "If we both went, and were somehow killed, there won't be any Eastern heirs left."  
  
"I absolutely agree, which is why you need to leave Souta here with Kouga." Shippou said simply.  
  
"Yeah, then he'd be REALLY safe." Kagome's tone was sarcastic.  
  
"Well, actually, yeah." Kouga interjected. "He can stay with me while you're away and you can get us when you come back."  
  
"Umm...what do you mean by 'us'?" Kagome said nervously.  
  
Kouga smirked. "You didn't expect this babysitting thing to be free, did you? The only thing I ask is for you to be my mate when you finish this training thing." 'So that we can build the greatest wolf clan of all the lands.' He thought. 'With you, I can find all of the Shikon Jewel and lead the fiercest wolf clan that ever lived.'  
  
Kagome, Shippou, and Sango sweat-dropped. "Kouga, what makes you think I want to be your mate?" Kagome said aloud, not knowing the wolf demon's true intentions for her.  
  
"You should be honored. You just happen to be the only woman I'd deem worthy for the leader of the East woods pack, so I am giving you the privilege of being my mate."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the wolf youkai's arrogance. "I don't even know you! How can I trust you to take care of Souta, anyway?"  
  
"You wound me, miko." He suddenly reached out and held both of her hands between his. "There is little I wouldn't do for my future mate." He stared deeply into her ice-blue eyes. "I'd give my life for you if it would make you happy."  
  
'Wow, this guy's serious! But I don't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him.' She gently removed her hands from between Kouga's as she said carefully, "I couldn't ask you to do this."  
  
Kouga's expression was confused. "Why? I don't mind waiting as long as I could have you for my mate."  
  
"Kouga, Kagome can't mate outside of royalty, she has to continue her bloodline." Sango stated.  
  
"Shut up, it's my woman's choice." Sango's eyes turned to little dots at the irony in his words as the wolf demon looked back to the object of his current affections. "Well?"  
  
"Kouga," the miko said in her firmest voice, "I'm not sure if I even WANT a mate, at least not for awhile."  
  
There was a pause while Kouga absorbed what she'd told him. "Then it's settled," he said with a satisfied look. "I'll watch Pyro until you return to me."  
  
"What? Wait! I didn't say anyth—"  
  
"You don't have to say it." Kouga interjected. "I know you believe that you're unworthy of me, but I think you are, and I will wait a whole three years if I have to." Suddenly, Kouga hopped to his feet and sped away, leaving behind baseball sized sweat-drops all around.  
  
'Oh boy, this is bad.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Well, maybe he'll forget. And at least I have awhile to come up with something...' She didn't hold a lot of faith in changing his mind, but she couldn't really focus on it right now. The day's events were finally catching up with her, and she was ready for bed.  
  
"Well, I think it's time to get some sleep." said Sango, a yawn escaping her lips.  
  
"Hey Shippou?" Kagome asked, looking over to where he was sleeping. "Has he ever done that before?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, misinterpret what someone else says to what he wants to hear?"  
  
Shippou nodded. "Yeah, and it's not the first time he's tried to find a mate. The last time I saw him he'd fallen in love with Aquea water goddess. Before that, a powerful fire demon, named Kirara, and before that, I believe it was your mother, who was a master of youkai magic."  
  
"How old is he?" asked Sango, who was snuggling under a fur blanket. "Surely he didn't love Lady Koshi while she was married."  
  
Shippou snorted and looked to where the girls were on the other side of the fire. "You'd be surprised." He muttered. "Anyway, he's about eight years older than you and Kagome."  
  
"Why didn't he end up with any of the other girls?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well," Shippou began, looking thoughtful. "They've always found a way of never seeing him again after he promised to wait. That's probably why he's willing to watch Souta, kinda like a hostage."  
  
'Crap.' Kagome thought. "I forgot that he'd still have Souta if I never came back." she muttered, then said hopefully, "Maybe I can leave my brother with someone else!"  
  
Shippou was thoughtful. "Actually, if you think about it, there is no safer place in the East than here with Kouga."  
  
"Excuse me?" Came Kagome's flat voice from the other side of the fire.  
  
Shippou stared up at the stars overhead and explained. "He has a pack of tough youkai, incredible speed," Shippou snickered. "And his eternal love for you that will never die."  
  
'No, that would just be too good.' Kagome thought. She sighed. "I guess Souta is gonna have to stay here with Kouga for awhile. We'd better get some sleep; I think we should leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"You'll really like the South, especially now that it's getting to be spring. There are beautiful gardens and the cherry blossom trees will be in full bloom, and I can go see my lovely K—"He paused, thinking better of saying any more.  
  
"Your lovely what?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind, forget I said it." Luckily for him, the other two couldn't see that Shippou's face was as red as a tomato.  
  
The two girls heard a hand smacking face, and turned to see what was up.  
  
"You know, you should warn someone when you're gonna do that, Myouga." Shippou was talking to something on the ground.  
  
"I find that the blood tastes less sweet when I do, Master Shippou."  
  
Getting up for a close look, the two girls saw that it was an unusually large tick, wearing clothing.  
  
"Hmmm...what are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am a flea demon, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. "How'd you know who I was?"  
  
"I have been listening to your conversation for a while now." Myouga replied.  
  
"Myouga, what are you doing here?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I am here to inform you, Master Shippou, that Lady Silka requires your assistance at the palace.  
  
"Good, we're leaving tomorrow anyway, and Kagome will—"  
  
"I'm sorry, young fox, but all roads out of the Eastern Lands are blocked off, particularly the border into the East."  
  
Shippou and Kagome were shocked. "What??? There should always be a way out, it's impossible to block off every last rout!" Shippou said incredulously.  
  
"It's true, and unless you can fly, there's no way out."  
  
"Who's done this? Can we fight our way through?"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Not ANOTHER fight! There's enough of that for the rest of this story!" (AN: Don't I know it! )  
  
"The entire East is surrounded by a mysterious fog of poison miasma. I only got through because I caught a ride on a friend of mine and WILL YOU STOP THAT!" he screamed.  
  
Sango had found a stick and was poking the poor flea demon with it, a freaky grin pasted on her face. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before." she said, her eyes open wide.  
  
"Sango, you're scaring people now, put away the stick, and stop looking at him like that." Kagome said in a firm tone.  
  
The cat youkai seemed to snap out of it, and saw that Myouga was turning red and white puffs of steam were coming from his ears.  
  
"Sorry guys, you know how I get when I'm sleepy..." She blushed as she noted that everyone was looking at her funny. "I think we should go to sleep now. Goodnight!" and with that, she went back to her bed, her companions staring after her.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was burning. All he felt was fire licking at his body, and the flesh on his chest being eaten away. The one part that didn't hurt was his left arm, which he couldn't feel as all.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not sure that this was a good thing.  
  
He was crying out, shouting for help even though he knew no one could hear, and he could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker as life-giving blood drained from his body. For the first time since his mother died, he felt terror.  
  
Strangely, he found his thoughts going to the young woman he'd saved earlier that day. 'Kagome'  
  
He could almost smell her fragrance, feel her breath on his face, and suddenly his chest wasn't hurting anymore, and a sweet taste was in his mouth. 'ginseng?' He wondered why it was in his dream.  
  
Sesshou could feel himself relax at the overpowering quality of the herb. Then he felt a comforting hand hold his and a cooling sensation radiated from that touch to his burning flesh. A strange ache seemed to take hold of his upper left arm, and then he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes, the sun shone and he was lying peacefully on a grassy hill.  
  
He looked around and a white kitten was sleeping on his stomach. Suddenly, its eyes snapped open and it hopped down to the grass beside him. Then it grew into the shape of a woman in miko clothing. "Kagome?"  
  
She smiled, and was walking backwards away from him, so he called out to her. "Don't leave! Kagome." He whispered the last part to himself, and suddenly the sky darkened to night. The scent of rain and honeysuckle wrapped its sweet scent around him, then it was gone.'  
  
  
  
Kagome woke in the dead of night to a cry of pain and the faint, metallic scent of blood. Finding that she couldn't go back to sleep, she got up to investigate, taking with her a bow and a quiver of arrows she'd borrowed. Another shout would come every couple of minutes, and she followed it to a clearing.  
  
In the middle was a figure lying on a stretcher where something silvery shone in the moonlight. She remembered now that Kouga and his men had brought someone on a stretcher into the camp, but was too happy to see her brother to pay it any attention. Something about that silvery stuff reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. The figure on the stretcher appeared to be shouting in its sleep.  
  
She stepped closer and leaned down to see better, and reeled back in surprise when she realized who was on the stretcher.  
  
Kagome breathed his name as she examined his troubled features. "Sesshou."  
  
  
  
Yep! Now it's Kag's turn to heal Sess! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?  
  
lol 


	6. Chapter 6: Memories, Dreams, and Ginseng

AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I hope you like this next chapter!   
  
  
  
Last Chapter: She stepped closer and leaned down to see better, and reeled back in surprise when she realized who was on the stretcher. Kagome breathed his name as she examined his troubled features. "Sesshou."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Memories, Dreaming, and Ginseng  
  
He was yet asleep, and he shouted again. The young miko touched her hand to his forehead and realized that he was burning up with fever. She noticed that his gi was ripped, and carefully eased the cloth apart and found that he had a wound across his chest a mottled green color; a sure sign of poisoning.  
  
Blood was sluggishly oozing from it, and Kagome knew that he was going to lose too much if he wasn't helped soon. 'Kouga must not have known he was poisoned, otherwise he wouldn't have left him like this.'  
  
It wasn't until she'd bent down to look more closely at the wound that she saw his bloodied sleeve, and that it was lying flat against the ground instead of outlining his arm.  
  
"Eeep!" Her eyes widened. A barely audible whisper escaped her lips. "What kind of monster would do this to you?" She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away, then scanned the forest floor around the clearing. "Where is a chi flower when you need one?" she muttered. Then she smacked herself on the forehead. 'Silly, you have some in your herb pack.'  
  
She dropped the bow and arrows, went back to camp, and returned with her bag. Rummaging through it, she first pulled out a white vial of ginseng essence, eased Sesshoumaru's mouth open, and dripped some in.  
  
"There, that should give your body a chance to burn out some of the poison." She said, capping the little bottle. 'It's a good thing I made more just last week.'  
  
Then she pulled out a single blue flower. "Alright, now how did that spell go again? Oh yeah."  
  
After carefully pushing up his sleeve to where the arm was severed, she placed the chi flower into his remaining hand, covered it with hers, and closed her eyes. The ancient and powerful spell flowed off her tongue in whispered tones, a strange echoing quality to them.  
  
Flow for water to clean,  
Fly for time to mend.  
Breathe for air to bless,  
Feel, for pain to end.  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open glowing an empty blue. With the chi flower acting as a bridge, Kagome channeled some of her soul into him to give the spell power. Slowly, the arm began to regenerate, and Kagome went into a trancelike state.  
  
Sango was dreaming again about her father and little brother. About the time she normally left them though, she stayed, and was running back to them again when the snap of a twig broke into her thoughts.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she was face to face with a pair of molten gold eyes staring at her intently.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!"  
  
Kagome woke to the chirping of a songbird, her eyes half hooded against the early morning sun, and lazily wondered what she was doing outside of camp. She moved her head on the warm pillow she'd found, and— 'Wait, I didn't bring a pillow out here!'  
  
The young miko sat up, and looked at her patient, whose stomach she'd used for her pillow. 'I must have dozed off after finishing the spell.' she reasoned. A blush staining her cheeks, Kagome checked his wounds, and was pleased with her work. The poisoned wound was already only a faint scar, and she smiled when she saw the arm completely healed.  
  
'Hmmm...not bad, for my first regenerating.' Kagome thought to herself. 'It looks like I even took care of the fever.' She breathed a relived sigh, and examined his face in the bright sunlight. 'Even in sleep he looks so cold,' she thought sadly, 'like he doesn't have a friend in the world. So different from when we were children....'  
  
Flashback   
  
"You'll never catch the great Sesshoumaru, greatest bandit that ever lived!" 11-year-old Sesshou laughed while 8-year-old Kagome gave chase, blessing her mother for letting her wear some loose trousers (she couldn't run in a kimono).  
  
"Give me back my heart! I'm warning yooooou!" the little youkai girl called. The children weren't sure how a heart could be stolen, but they'd heard Kagome's mother say that Lord Yusagi had stolen hers. They didn't know what one looked like either, so they used a rock.  
  
"Ha! I've got you now!" Kagome cried. She had chased Sesshou across a little bridge over a spring to a pondside. She pretended to thrust the wooden sword next to Sesshou's side, who caught it under his arm and promptly fell against a willow tree, gasping in exaggerated agony as he slid down to rest his head on a root.  
  
"You've killed me, Kagome!" He moaned in overdramatic pain. He groaned for a few seconds while Kagome began looking worried.  
  
"Sesshou, are you ok?" she was unsure (Sesshou was a very good actor ).  
  
"Of course I am, dummy!" He whispered around moans. "B-but...I-I have s- something..." he was back to his dying act, "to tell you, before I go." He motioned for her to move closer. She leaned down, and put her ear near his mouth.  
  
"I love..." Sesshou broke off into coughing and wheezing that made him sound like Shippou's squeezy toy.  
  
"What? What do you love? Sesshou?" She was pretending to cry, covering her face with her hands, but actually trying to hide her giggles.  
  
"I love...I love y...." He broke off again in a spasm of laughing that he tried to turn into hacking coughs.  
  
"Y-? Y- What's Y???" She began to violently shake his arm, and was trying to look panicked for her fallen comrade, unsuccessfully though, (the laugh-snorts kinda gave it away).  
  
Sesshou groaned in 'agony'. "I w-want you to know...that I a-always, and forever w-will love...yellow cows!"  
  
They both collapsed into giggles. "Yellow COWS??" Kagome laughed. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
The two eventually (after a LONG time), calmed down and were at peace on the soft grass, breathing in the warm summer air.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshou called over to her, eyes closed.  
  
"Hmm...yes Sesshou?" She replied, looking up into the canopy of willow branches through which soft sunlight filtered through.  
  
"What do you want to do when you grow up?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess I'll be a great adventurer, and find all kinds of ancient treasure, and visit all four castles of the Compass."  
  
"Why do you want to see them all?" Sesshou wondered. "I think the East castle is a great place to stay."  
  
"Well, that's where I'll slay bad demons and become one of the best youkai warriors know to youkai, ningen, and nenjo (spirits)."  
  
"Won't you miss your family?" Sesshou asked, looking over at his friend.  
  
"I'll visit my family at home of course, every fall, when the leaves are turning color, and the feasts from the harvests kick in." She grinned.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshou hesitated. "Do...do you think I could go with you on some of your adventures?"  
  
The little girl looked over at her friend, surprised. "Of course! Every warrior needs a partner when they go on adventures, or it wouldn't be as fun!" Her tone was matter-of-fact. "I was hoping you'd be there too so that we could fight the monsters and claim treasure and meet all kinds of great and famous people together."  
  
Sesshou's eyes twinkled. "Do you think we could find out who my father sees all the time in the woods near our castle? I want to know why he smells strange when he comes back, like he was with a ningen female or something." He said, puzzled.  
  
"I bet we could follow him, if we were careful." Kagome declared. "But we'd have to be reeealy quiet, and not let him see us."  
  
"Does this mean you'll come visit me in the Western Lands?" Sesshou asked hopefully.  
  
"Yup! My parent's have been talking about letting me go with you when you go back."  
  
Sesshou wondered how she could know this. It was rare that any plans for the future was discussed while a child was present.  
  
Kagome looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I can sometimes hear what my parents say to each-other because my room is next to theirs, even through the stone wall, but only sometimes." Kagome sighed. "Anyway," She flipped herself up to her feet and grabbed her sword. Pivoting on her foot, she pointed the tip at his chest and declared, "I, pirate queen Kagome of the seven seas challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Sesshou grabbed up his own sword and they continued their game.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Kagome's smile was bittersweet as she thought back to the precious memory. That very night, Naraku had taken the castle, and the young princess had been yanked away from almost everyone she loved. She hadn't seen her friend since then, until now.  
  
She was going back to camp to make some food for herself and her patient when he mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded a lot like "dnd leef, kwowe."  
  
She leaned down to hear him better, but he didn't say anymore. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath against her lips. She found herself looking at his mouth. 'What a nice mouth he has.' She thought. 'So nicely shaped and soft-looking...I wonder what it'd be like...' she thought, eyes lidding as she leaned closer. The world melted away; there was just her and the unconscious youkai below her...she was just a centimeter away from his lips...  
  
  
  
Sorry! (dodges rotten tomatoes) I (dodge) had to do (dodge) something to get more reviews! (splat).  
  
Heheee! I'll try to update again this weekend... 


	7. Chapter 7: Wheeling, Dealing, and Kirara

Disclaimer: Have these characters EVER been mine? Rumiko Takahashi refuses to sell them! cries

Author's note: This is starting to be one of those stories…I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! bows many, many times To make up for it, I hope you all enjoy this!

Author: Icewings

Last Chapter:

She leaned down to hear him better, but he didn't say anymore. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath against her lips. She found herself looking at his mouth. 'What a nice mouth he has.' She thought. 'So nicely shaped and soft-looking…I wonder what it'd be like…' she thought, eyes lidding as she leaned closer. The world melted away; there was just her and the unconscious man below her…she was just a centimeter away from his lips…

Chapter 7: Wheeling, Dealing, and Kirara

When a strong wind blew from out of nowhere.

"Well, I've heard of a kiss of life, but that's the first time I've seen it actually work. He should be dead by now."

Kagome snapped her head up to see a girl a couple years older than her standing a few steps away. "I didn't kiss him!" She was blushing furiously. "Who are you? Did you do this to him?" she bristled, taking in the girl's formal clothes, red eyes, and the elegant fan in her hand.

The young woman smirked. "I am Kagura, a wind youkai, and whether I did it should really be the least of your concerns. But just for the record, No. I did not do this to him. I should have, but someone else beat me to the punch line."

Kagome sighed. "You're not going to make me fight you, right?" She looked up hopefully. "Do you _know_ how many people have tried to kill me lately?" she cried.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "If I wish it." she sneered. "I'm only supposed to do as my master commands, for now." Kagura whispered this last part, but Kagome heard her.

"And what does your master wish?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"For you to die."

THE END! Nah, I'm just messing with you.

"But that is not what I wish." Kagura finished.

"What?" Kagome's tone was confused. "Then what do you want?"

"Only for mine and my sister's freedom, and revenge against the man who holds my heart along with my sister's voice."

"So you want revenge against the man you love, and he won't let your sister speak out?"

"No, I mean literally. He ripped the beating heart from my chest and stole my sister's voice box so I would work for him." Kagura said.

"Ooooo-kay" Kagome said slowly. "Umm…just out of curiosity, how do you keep going without a heart?"

The other girl smirked. "Heard of a sacred jewel called the Shikon? I have a shard of it."

Kagome now noticed the pink glow coming from her chest. 'Geez, Kaede, I thought you said these things were rare!' "I've gone and seen four in the last week." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Ummm…what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to defeat Naraku." Her tone was bland.

"Yeah, I do too, but it's gonna be kinda hard to get to where I need to train without flying." Kagome said tiredly.

Kagura simply reached up, pulled out two feathers from her hair clip, and tossed one at Kagome's feet. "Use that."

Kagome looked at it doubtfully. "What am I supposed to do with it? Make the East Land's smallest pillow?"

The older girl shook her head. "Watch." She swept the feather near her feet in an arch, and stopped about shoulder height. "Now, think of something that makes you feel free, like a leaf in the breeze or running in the rain. You could even envision the thrill of a kill, which is my preferred choice." Kagura instructed. She closed her eyes, and almost too quick for even youkai eyes to follow, jumped aboard the feather, (which had somehow grown to the size of a small boat) and soared away into the clouds.

Kagome watched her disappear, and that's how Sango found her a few minutes later. "Hey! Good news, Myouga talked to his friend, and she's agreed to take us to the Southern Castle!"

"That's good…" Kagome said faintly, still reeling from Kagura's visit.

Sango, oblivious to her friend's shock, continued. "Wait 'till you see her! She is the CUTEST THING! I mean, she scared me out of my wits a second ago, but she's absolutely aDORable!"

Kagome seemed to snap herself out of her daze, and raised an eyebrow at Sango's enthusiasm. "Wow Sango, I've never seen you so…energetic." she grinned.

"Oh, and you should see her in battle form, it just sends chills down my spine, and her fur…" Sango trailed off. Her mind finally registered the prone figure of Sesshoumaru lying on the ground. "Is that…Sesshou?"

"Shhhh!" Kagome hushed. "I just grew his arm back. I'm pretty sure he's too tired to catch up right now."

"Umm…Kagome, could you repeat that first part? I thought you just said you _grew his arm back_! Like it was _missing_!" Sango hissed.

"Come on, I'll make us something to eat." Kagome replied, pulling the protesting girl back to camp.

Sesshoumaru woke up slowly, and immediately pinched himself. 'Well, at least I'm not dreaming this time.' he thought. Carefully, he looked down his body, half-expecting to see a white cat there, but saw only his ripped gi, and a faint scar on his chest. Suddenly, the events of the night before came into focus.

'I should be dead now'. He thought calmly, remembering his sword Toukijin had somehow managed to cut him, causing the poisoned slash in his chest. He also recalled his half-brother cutting at his arm and seeing it lying on the ground, while he remained standing. His stomach rolled at the thought. 'My arm is still there though.' But the terrible pain and the horrifying sensation that one side of his body lighter than the other was still fresh in his mind.

Faintly, he remembered that he'd summoned a ki cloud, but didn't get very far before falling unconscious, and now he laid in a small clearing lying on a stretcher that smelled strongly of wolves. 'Strange.' He thought. The taste of ginseng essence was still in his mouth, and he looked down at his right hand to see it clutching something blue. "A chi flower?" He muttered on closer examination. 'Someone must've healed my arm back.' Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened. 'Someone of youkai healing power, for no mortal could ever hope to accelerate the speed of regeneration like this.' Then another thought struck him. 'Why?'

A twig snapped almost hundred yards away, and he jumped into the nearest tree. Kirara in kitten form was wandering about and came almost directly under him. 'A fire neko?' Sesshoumaru thought.

'Yes'

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 'She can read my mind?'

'Only what you wish to tell.' Kirara thought.

There was a pause as the young lord absorbed this information. 'Then answer me this. Who healed me?'

'I am not at liberty to tell you.' came the clipped reply.

'Then it was you.' Sesshoumaru thought decidedly. 'I don't sense any other power nearby that could heal with such strength, so the only conclusion is that you are my rescuer.'

'Your senses could be wrong.'

'I do not think so.' Sesshoumaru thought arrogantly.

'Why?'

'Because that is the only logical reason.'

'Some things might surprise you.'

'This Sesshoumaru is never wrong.'

'There's always a first time for everything.' Kirara thought calmly.

'Not in this case.'

Kirara mentally sighed. 'He's more stubborn than his father.' she muttered mentally. Then to Sesshoumaru she thought, 'If you must thank someone for healing you, thank your sword.'

'What do you mean?' He asked suspiciously.

'You'd be dead now if your sword hadn't diverted your brother's attack. Did you not notice the blue light?' She'd turned her back to him and was cleaning her face with a paw.

'How do you know this?'

'I was there.' The answer was simple, but brought up so many questions. He decided on the simplest one.

'Who are you?' Sesshoumaru demanded.

He was ignored, which annoyed the young lord to an extreme. 'You will pay for that.' He growled. 'I am not accustomed to being ignored.'

'You act like a child.' She purred.

Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated now. 'I could easily rip you to shreds, cat.'

The reply had some humor in it. 'I doubt it. You've just undergone serious healing, leaving you in no condition to take on Kirara.' She was walking away now, her two tails trailing behind prettily.

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'I know your name now.'

She continued to walk off, and Sesshoumaru watched her go. Shaking his head, he summoned a ki cloud and went to his castle in the West to look up the name Kirara. 'Kirara…Kirara, where have I heard that name before?'

Author's note: This is starting to be one of those stories…I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! bows many, many times To make up for it, I hope you all enjoyed this! Icewings


End file.
